Adventure Time with Merch & Angela
by AlxkendBlader
Summary: Mircea Hemmerich A.K.A. Merch lives in an underground colony that was made before the Mushroom War. He meets a beautiful light spirit princess named Angela on a trip to the surface. What does fate have in store for these two?


Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Adventure Time with Finn & Jake. This story is a non-profit venture, and is made for entertainment purposes under the fair use act. I do own the OCs used in this fanfiction.

 **Adventure Time with Merch & Angela**

By AlxkendBlader

* * *

 **Pre-Story Information**

 **Summary:** Somewhere in the Land of Ooo, there is an underground bunker colony that was established shortly before the events of the Great Mushroom War. Throughout the centuries, the people of the colony sustained themselves without much problem, while awaiting the day when they could return to the surface of the Earth. A teenaged youth named Mircea comes up to the surface, before accidentally bumping into a breathtaking beauty from a kingdom of magical light spirits. A friendship blooms between the two, eventually turning into something a bit more...

 **OC Profiles:** You'll find them on DeviantArt. Look under AlKend93's gallery. Yes, I have a DeviantArt account, don't get too excited.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: First Meeting**

Centuries ago, some time shortly before the events of what is now known throughout the Land of Ooo as the Great Mushroom War, a sustainable colony, UBC-507, was established deep underground, so that those who live in it would be safe from the devastation of the coming nuclear conflict. UBC-507 has "more than enough room" to accommodate up to a few or so thousand humans at a time, while still having the facilities needed for everyday life. The colony could also be expanded, making even more space in case of population growth or when the need was emphasized for additional facilities. In addition, the leading figures of UBC-507 maintain the laws of the colony to ensure order among the populace. This was how it was for the next several centuries. However, it is known that one day, it would be safe for the people of the colony to walk the surface of the Earth again.

Around 1,000 years after the events of the Mushroom War, a team of archaeologists was formed in UBC-507, and were tasked to go up to the surface and salvage whatever pre-War items that could be found throughout. What they found, asides from the artifacts that they were tasked to find, is a strange new world born from the ashes of the old world. So, the leaders of UBC-507 gave the archaeologists a side directive to go with their main objective; to learn as much about the new world as possible, but from the shadows. Some of the people of UBC-507 have gained "special permission" from the leaders to be able to go up to the surface and back however they please, as long as they don't stray too far from where the secret entrance to the colony lies hidden, or says anything about its whereabouts.

This is the story of one of those lucky few that have the privileges to be able to go up to the surface and return underground at anytime, a teenaged human boy named Mircea Hemmerich, nicknamed "Merch" by his friends in the residential sector of UBC-507. His favorite past times are parkour and playing yo-yo with a rare, pre-War YoYoJam Rextreme 3 that he had gotten as a present for his 12th birthday. Mircea is also the grandson of one of the most respected colony leaders, Mr. Benedetto Hemmerich, and thankfully, he never lets that go to his head. However, he'd have to dodge that occasional fan-girl mob! He hates fan-girls as much as he hates people who are outright jerks! He really finds such people to be quite annoying.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the skies above the surface of Ooo, is a majestic kingdom, therein lived a race of magical light spirits. The Light Spirit Kingdom, as it is called, is ruled over by the just hands of King Amaron and Queen Tiamatania. They have a beautiful daughter, Princess Angelus, who is loved by all for her kind-hearted demeanor, but that did not mean that she was weak. She was also taught how to use her light spirit magic to defend herself and those in need. She too was fascinated by pre-War artifacts recovered by her kingdom's Royal Archaeology Commission (RAC for short). Occasionally, she would descend to the surface for a leisure trip. Sometimes, she would attend meetings with the other princesses of Ooo. Some of them, she doesn't see eye-to-eye with.

For example, there's Princess Bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom. Angelus (nicknamed Angela by her friends) didn't like her too much, because of her views on magic in general, for the scientifically-minded (and morally-ambiguous) Bubblegum views magic as being a "misunderstood form of science passed off as hoodoo". Another princess that Angelus doesn't get along too well with, is Breakfast Princess from the Breakfast Kingdom, especially for her attitude towards Lumpy Space Princess at one point, which resulted in everyone getting pranked by LSP and Marceline the Vampire Queen.

Little did both Mircea and Angelus know, is that they're fated to meet each other for the first time, this very day on the surface...

Mircea is going to the elevator that leads to the surface, as he pushes in a code on a keypad, which opens the elevator doors. He then steps in, before pushing a green button that is labeled "To the Surface", at which the elevator doors close. He whistled a casual tune to himself as he felt the elevator moving upwards for a few long minutes, until he felt it come to a stop. The elevator doors open, as he then walked out. Mircea then pushed a button that causes the elevator to sink into the ground and wait on standby. He then did some stretching exercises, before remarking to himself, "Nothing like a good stretch in the morning to loosen up the muscles. Might as well go take a look around and enjoy this fresh air."

Nearby, Princess Angelus had just landed safely onto the ground, and decided to walk around, taking in the natural sights of the surface as she hummed a lovely tune to herself.

Little did she know, was that she and Mircea were about to bump into each other, and they did not even see one another coming, even with Angelus' empathic abilities. With that, they ended falling onto each other into an awkward position, face-to-face, before scrambling back up on their feet in a panic, as they then attempted to apologize to each other.

"Whoa! I'm really sorry about that! I didn't watch where I was going," cried Mircea as he dusts himself off, as Angelus responds in her lovely voice, "Oh, dear. I should be the one to apologize. This has become awkward for the both of us. I'm terribly sorry about this," while she also dusts herself off.

They turned away from each other with bright red faces for what may have been several minutes, before they then regained their composure and turned back towards each other, the awkward moment having passed.

"So, um," started Mircea as he rubs the back of his head while taking in Angelus' beauty, "This the part where we introduce ourselves to each other, right? If so, then allow me to be polite and let you go first."

Angelus puts a hand to her mouth as she gave a light giggle, "Very well. I am Princess Angelus of the Light Spirit Kingdom."

At this, Mircea gets down on one knee, before gently clasping her hand and kissing the back of it. Flattered by his act of courtesy, Angelus puts her other hand to her mouth with a light blush, as she lets out another giggle, "My goodness, you certainly know how to show some courtesy."

"Indeed, Your Highness," said Mircea as he got up before introducing himself, "The name's Mircea Hemmerich. My friends call me Merch. Pleasure to meet you, princess."

"It was also a pleasure to meet you, Mircea," Angelus smiled back, before asking him, "So, where do you come from?"

"Well," started Mircea, "I live underground, and that's all I'm going to say at the moment," right before the two got into a casual conversation with each other. After what seemed to be an eternity, the two suddenly realized that it was getting late, so thus they decided to go their separate ways back to their respective homes.

With Mircea, he had just arrived back at his grandfather's house at the residential sector of UBC-507, as he greets his elderly relative, "I'm back, grandpa Ben."

Benedetto responds with a kindly smile, "Welcome home, Mircea. So, did anything special happen today on the surface?"

Merch replies, "Well, I met this girl, grandpa, and she's really beautiful, too. She's not human if you're wondering that. She's some kind of magical light spirit, and she's also a princess, too."

"A princess, you say?" asked Benedetto as he sipped from a tea cup, "You didn't tell her where the secret entrance to the colony is, have you?"

"Nah, I didn't, gramps," replied Merch as he shook his head casually, "I know not to take things too lightly about the safety of the colony. After all, it is you who posed the question, 'Who knows what enemies might pose a threat to us?'"

The elderly political leader nodded, "Yes, that's true, my boy."

The next day, at a park near the residential sector, we see Merch hanging out with one of his best friends since childhood, a laid-back yet loyal kind of guy named Joe Henderscheid, who is the same age as Mircea. He is recognizable for his red sweatjacket, black backpack, and cowboy boots. Joe is also good with yo-yos, particularly in two-handed looping.

"So, Merch, anything cool happen yesterday when you went up topside?" asks Joe while reading a comic book.

Merch replies, "Well, I met this girl, and-" when Joe interrupts, "Whoa, man! Forgive the interruption, dude, but did you say you met a girl up on the surface? What's she like?"

Merch responds, "Well, she's not human or a mutant, but she's some kind of spirit. And she's a princess, as well. She seems nice enough, but for some odd reason, I couldn't get her off my mind. Maybe it's because of how beautiful she looked, like an angel out of Heaven. Boy did her lovely white hair match her rich dark skin tone, dude."

"No jive, Merch?" asks Joe with mirth, as he noticed his friend nodding, "Maybe you got a crush on this angel-princess chick, dude."

"Whoa, hold it, Joe," said Merch with a light blush while raising his hands defensively, "I don't even know if she's gonna like me back in that way, man."

Meanwhile, in the Grand Palace of the Light Spirit Kingdom, we see Princess Angelus having a conversation with Queen Tiamatania as she brushed her daughter's hair.

She asks, "So, my beloved daughter, has anything special happened on your latest excursion to the surface of Ooo?"

Angelus nodded before replying, "Dear mother, I have happened to have met this boy, right after we had accidentally bumped into each other, and fell onto each other in a rather embarrassing position where our faces got close to each other. We ended up trying to apologize to each other, but things became awkward for us for a moment or two, before we regained our composure and had a friendly conversation with each other. He is a human, not unlike the famed Finn the Human. I asked him about where he came from, and he said that he lived somewhere underground. I did have to admit, though, he looked rather handsome with those sunglasses that he wears on his face," as she then blushed lightly at the last part.

Tiamatania gave a lighthearted chuckle, before asking with mirth, "Are you giving your mother an excuse to play matchmaker?"

"Mother, please!" Angelus gasped lightly in shock at what her mother implied, while putting her hands to her mouth in embarrassment, "I do not even know if he likes me back in that fashion. My empathic abilities weren't so hot during the moment. Plus, I am also unsure of how I feel towards him. I'll have to get to know him better, first."

"Wise words, my daughter," smiled Tiamatania, as she finished up on brushing Angelus' hair, "Maybe the next time you go to the surface, and you do meet him again, make sure you use your empathy. That way, you'll know exactly how he feels for you. But sometimes, it's better to just find out for yourself."

Chapter End

* * *

Well, that's all for Chapter 1, ladies and gentlemen. I hope at least one of you think that I did pretty good on this one. Be sure to review. Constructive criticism appreciated!


End file.
